Shower Time
by Jupiter Ballroom
Summary: The women's showers don't seem to be working at the Fairy Tail guild. Now Kali needs to find somewhere to bathe, and since Gray lives close by, what better place than there? What she doesn't expect is to end up in his closet, naked, watching the ice mage pleasure himself. Gray x OC One-shot.


It was kind of Gray to let her borrow his shower like that after the one in the girls' dormitories broke.

She stepped out of the shower, steam fogging the tiny mirror. She had always thought Gray was kind of sexy, but Juvia was her team mate, so she had never bothered thinking about it further than that. He was certainly a kind friend, though, she mused, as she made her way across the bathroom, grabbing a dry towel from the rack. She rubbed the fabric onto her hed, tousling her medium-length hair.

Kali had caught him today at the guild hall, sitting, typically, with Team Natsu. A quick glance revealed that the water-mage was not around- presumably still on that mission her and Gajeel took when Kali was recovering from the flu. She trotted up to the table, casually, beaming at her friends. "Hey, I was wondering...I know that you live in the boys' dormitories, Gray, and the girls' dorm showers aren't working. I was wondering if I could just use your shower since it's already nearby." Lucy and Natsu both lived in houses outside of Fairy Tail, and Erza lived in the girls' dormitories as well, so Gray had seemed like the most logical option. He shrugged.

"Sure. Just head over, the door's unlocked." he turned back to his teammates, "What about you, Erza? You got somewhere to shower?" She stared at the ice mage with a glint in her eyes.

"I have decided that I am going to stay at Lucy's house until the pipes get fixed!"

"Wha-aa, I never agreed to that!" Kali walked away without hearing the rest of the conversation; gone to fetch her clothes from her own room.

Now she was sitting on the edge of his tub, after a relaxing 65 minutes in the shower, drying her legs off. She had always taken long showers- they gave her plenty of time to herself in which she could gather her thoughts without external distractions. She looked around the small but pristine bathroom; Kali hadn't realized whas a clean house Gray had kept. The green linoleum floors were only covered in the water from her dripping wet after the shower. Everything seemed to have a place; there was a laundry basket, a spot for his razor, and even an empty space on his towel rack where a pair of clean clothes would fit.

Wait.

She quickly wiped the floor up, tossed her towel in to the laundry bin, and exited the bathroom. Where could she have possibly left her change of clothes? She glanced quickly around the small studio apartment. The kitchen entrance was directly to her left, a shelf filled with various knicknacks to her right. Across the room were the window and the door, Gray's bed directly beneath the window, next to a closet- aha! Kali dashed for for the bed and grabbed her clothes. Now that she found them, she wasn't worried any longer. Rather, she felt strangely dirty darting around Gray's little apartment, completely naked. She crawled onto his cool, perfectly made bed, and giggled. His blankets were a silky black. She was contemplating wrapping it around her when she heard footsteps approaching. She slid carefully off the bed then, making sure not to mess it up, grabbed her clothes and hid in the closet.

Damn, even the closet was clean, and nearly barren. The door squeaked open, and she heard someone walk in. She opened the door just a bit, spotting Gray, who immediately removed his shirt, threw it aside, and started undoing his belt. She thought it was odd that he didn't have more clothes laying around, honestly, considering his habit of stripping. She supposed he must be the type who cleans a lot. She made sure to keep her breathing down, as Kali watched him throw the belt aside. She couldn't help admiring the view in private. She had wanted that muscled body pressed against her since the first day she had seen it. Usually it was a thought she was able to shove away, but hiding in his closet, watching him- it felt intense. She wanted to bust out of the closet, kiss his startled face, and push him onto that bed of his and have him. She- she shook her head. Maybe it was time to get dressed. Looking away reluctantly, she grabbed her bra from the floor. It wasn't fancy, it was just a plain black bra that was slightly small for Kali. She slipped it on quietly, which took a few extra minutes since she was trying desperately not to make a sound. She threw her t-shirt over her head, when she started to hear low panting noises. Curious, she abandoned her clothes for the moment to peek back at Gray. Sure enough, the noises were coming from him. He was sitting in his bed, only clad in blue trousers by now. He was rubbing his dick, eyes closed in concentration. She saw an open magazine next to him, what she assumed was probably the Weekly Sorcerer. She felt herself turning red, but she didn't want to look away. She wanted to watch him pleasuring himself, as his heavy breathing started to turn into low moans. He started pumping himself faster, and Kali's mind raced, imagining instead having him inside of her, hearing his moaning in her ear, she wanted him, she wanted him, she wanted to have him.

Kali reached down and rubbed herself, wet from the thoughts and the sight of him. She backed away from the door, leaning against the wall, listening to his "aahs," his pants, and his other noises of pleasure. She closed her eyes and rubbed her clitoris, wishing desperately that it was Gray's long fingers that were touching her. As she stuck a finger inside of herself, she almost let out a moan, but managed to keep it in. She played with herself, wiggling the finger barely inside of her, wishing that it was Gray teasing her. A-ah! She pushed another one in, shoving them deeper, and threw her head back. She rubbed them the inside of herself and moaned, pushed them in and out, wishing they could only go deeper, wishing that Gray could fill her up, wishing he'd ram that sexy cock of his-

"What the hell are you doing?!" Her eyes snapped open to see a horrified Gray standing before her, only in his boxers. She could feel her face burning as she tried to come up with an explanation.

"I-I-" she stuttered. There was a dark look in his face that told her she should answer quickly before he knocked her senseless. She squirmed uncomforably, an image of him holding her down with his ice magic further arousing her. Alright then, the fastest route is the truth. She exhaled slowly.

"I was t-taking a shower l-like you said I could,"

"I said you could take a shower, not hide in my freakin' closet-"

"and I realized I forgot my clothes on your bed. I went to get them when you came back, and-and-and I panicked and ran into the closet to put my clothes on-"

"I thought Juvia was in here spying on me!"

"-and, uh, I-I heard you...out there..." he flushed, but she ignored it. "And I peeked out, and you were um, you know, and I just...got really aroused, because you're so-anyway. I meant to finish getting dressed and leave, but I didn't want to interrupt you, and I-I-I really had to touch myself. I'm sorry. I'll go." she started to leave, tears brimming, snatching her discarded jeans and panties from the carpet. She avoided looking at him as she stormed past, but he grabbed her tightly by the arm. Startled, Kali pulled herself from his grip and turned around. She could see that he was now the one blushing, right arm scratching his head as he met her gaze.  
"Y-you were, uh, touching yourself because of me?" his expression was confused.  
"Yeah," she replied casually, more confident than before.

"Show me."  
"What?" Now it was her turn to be confused. Her dumbfound expression must have inspired confidence in him, because at that he smirked, raising an eyebrow.

"You heard me. You got to see me, after all." He crossed is arms, watching her intently.  
Kali scanned him up and down, hungrily taking in his well toned body, his broad shoulders, and dark, messy hair. Yes, she wanted to please him. She loved that delicious smirk on his face, she loved his triumphant, lustful gaze, and gods, having him right here in front of her.

But she felt fluttering in her stomach. She was nervous. Unsure of what to do, she decided to try and stall.

"You know, before I was staring at you, and listening to you moan, and I can't really do it without any motivation, you know."

He pulled his underwear off, tossing it behind him. "Fine, then. We'll both do it."

Gray slowly began to stroke himself, already erect, refusing to avert his gaze. Kali could feel her body responding, her heart beating faster as she felt her own wetness. He wasn't going to look up away. She began again to finger herself, staring not at his face, but watching hips hand pleasuring himself. As she worked herself more, she noticed him gradually picking up speed until he was moaning once more, slight "ahhs" and "mmhs", a bead of precum forming at the tip. She couldn't quite hit the sweet spot inside standing up, and she desperately tried ramming three of her fingers in herself as hard as she could, but what she needed was him.  
"Gray,"  
"Mmmh?"  
"I need you to-"and suddenly she found herself against the wall, his eager mouth fervently exploring hers. She could feel his erection against the soft skin and she grinded her hips against him, eliciting a moaned response into her grabbed a handful of his raven hair and tilted his head, making out with him from a new angle. Her other hand wrapped around his neck while he shifted and held her in place by pressing her hips to the wall. She wanted him on her again Instead, Gray massaged just above her hip bones with his thumbs, pressing hard in the most satisfactory way. Soon they released each other, gasping desperately for breath.

"Gray, put your fingers inside of me."  
"Nope."

"But I-aaah, Gray!" she yelled out as he penetrated her, sliding inside easily. Once more he grabbed her hips to hold her in place as he rammed into her, pulling out almost completely before filling her up again. She was in ecstacy, wrapping one leg and then the other around his slender waist. He moved his hands, pressing her to the wall by her shoulders, each thrust eliciting another scream.

"God, you're loud," he told her. Then he pounded her quickly, a few more times,and held himself inside of her as he finished.

He let her down, grinning.

"Well, so much for that shower." Kali felt coated in sweat. "Hey, don't tell Juvia, alright?"  
Gray frowned slightly. "Didn't plan on it."  
"Is it alright if I crash tonight?" He shrugged, nonchalant, pushing the closet door open.  
"Sure." he looked back at her, on the floor from exhaustion. "But if you're gonna sleep in my bed, you should probably get the hell out of my closet and clean yourself up. Oh, and don't get the wrong idea." Kali just smiled to herself. She couldn't say that she was surprised; Gray had never really seemed like the dating type. That was alright with her, though. Kali stood up at last, walking into the pristine living room, and looking forward to her "shower time" for the rest of the week.


End file.
